SOMETHING
by AillaSilveraWrite
Summary: She never expected this. Even in her wildest dream, she never thought of it. But she should knew that this would happened. (this is jus a fanfiction, not a spoiler... i always love to imagine, what if yukine entered yato's family.)
1. Something Different

(this is jus a fanfiction, not a spoiler... i always love to imagine, what if yukine entered yato's family.)

(i don't own noragami, it belongs to adachitoka... i really hope noragami will be back sooner... i miss it...)

* * *

She never expected this. Even in her wildest dream, she never thought of it. But she should knew that this would happened.

* * *

From the very first time, his amber eyes actually already knocked her down. She really like the colour, which as beautiful as the sunset. But its prettiness wasn't strong enough to make her fall. Or that was she thought.

* * *

She always thought of him as just a poor boy who didn't know anything about everything. Just a lost soul. The underrated one. He was just one of 'things' she didn't needed to pay attention too much. He was too weak. Too naive. Too kind. Too clean and pure, like his name, snow. He couldn't put her in any danger. She looked down on him and just threw a cold smile from afar. She didn't felt anything for him but pity.

* * *

She never thought that he would grew stronger and became her one and only enemy which she loathed the most. The one which she wanted to crush and left nothing of him. The one which she needed to kill no matter what. The one which his lose became her goal.

* * *

That kiss was just a joke. She didn't mean anything of it except to teased him to make him hesitated and easier to killed. But that kiss tasted too sweet in her lips. And she found herself loved the warmth.

* * *

She hated him and so do him. Clearly. But when his eyes met hers, she saw that kiss in it. She could felt his defense went weaker and she could killed him easily. So she and Father could have Brother back for their own. But she didn't and it make her wonder.

* * *

She couldn't tell what was really happened. She has no emotion. Never. But she could swear she felt something about him. It wasn't like the one she had for Father or Brother. They were similar but different. She was hesitated. It was strange. And it was bad.

* * *

The sakura tree watched nothing but also everything at that night. They were sat againts the tree. She looked at the river, he stared at the road. They weren't talked. They didn't even saw each other. But his hand hold hers and she covered by its warmth. She wonder why she felt so safe and comfort with him when actually she shouldn't.

* * *

Father needed her to broke him down and bring back Brother. It should be easy. Even he was stronger than before, she has the power which he hadn't. She just couldn't tell why her heart felt disagree.

* * *

Brother was finally back to her and Father. With him who was already damaged by her. Father changed him so he could joined their family. He turned him into 'something' like her. Something who careless and have no heart. Something with an eternity cold smile.

* * *

Actually, he's not really change at all. His eyes still have the sunset's glow like before. His name even suits him more well cause now he as cold as snow. Exactly, his clean and purity covered with the blood of killed people, but he looks better. Even perfect. He talked her as rude and treated her as gently as before. But even now she have him near, she lose him at the same time. And she found herself always searching for his warmth.

* * *

(sorry, if i make it a bit OOC in the next chapter...)


	2. Something Wrong

SOMETHING WRONG

She stare at the bloods on her hands. "It is cold," she says after their work of cut out the people's life were done. Beside her, he laugh. "You rather it to be warm?" he ask her with his new smile. That smile not suits his face too well but it still make him looks good. "No," she answered him in a flat-cold tone, like usual. Just two of them at the fountain cause Brother already leave as the work is done. She watch him washing away the bloods from his hands while she clean hers. She really like his looks now. With the bloody hands and cold atmosphere around him, he looks cooler than before. Tough and undefeatable. Flawless. But there's something wrong with him. She just don't know what it is. She barely ask about it cause he will just smile coldly and say that she's kinda weird if she did. Like he always did these last few weeks. After some random walks in silent, she look at him and ask, "Yukine, can you kiss me?" he turn to her and she watch his smile gone for seconds before it came back. "Why'd you suddenly asking for that?" He only have one smile now, the cold one. "Cause I wanted to," she answered shortly. Her face's blank while his eyebrow up. "I thought you hate me", he look at her face, trying to find a joke in there. When he found nothing, his smile didn't change even just a bit. "Yes, I am. But it doesn't mean we can't kiss, do we?" She move closer and look him in the eyes. The sunsets in it looks confuse, as confuse as it can shows. Even it still have the pretty colour, it won't shown anything more but emptiness since Father had changed him. Never. She knew exactly cause she was the one who place that emptiness in there and vanished away everything from that eyes. From him. But she rejected to regret. He's perfect now, more than he'd ever be, she told herself few times. But 'something' in his new looks still upset her. He touch her cheek and it isn't like the touch she remembered. She feels no warm. The kiss were longer than the last one. His lips are cold and taste too sweet. But she feels something is missing. Something she can't explain why. She stare at the fire in his eyes and wonder, how can fire feels so cold? He pull back his lips from hers and touch her face with his hands which as cold as his smile. "Why'd you crying?" She realize that something cold flowing down her face, but she let it be. He wipe it gently with his cold finger. "I'm not crying," she says flatly and her expression stay empty. His smile never leave. "If you're not, so what this tear is?" His tone get softer. "It isn't tear. It just water," she answered, flatly. He laugh. "Mizuchi," she always like the way he called her name. Whether he do it in his old way or in his new one, she loves it. "You're such a weird girl,". He kissed her again and hold her tighter. She just let him be. "You're warm," he says as he place his head on her neck and kiss her collarbone. She laugh in her mind sarcastically. Ironic, isn't it? She thought. Really such an ironic.


	3. Something Missing

SOMETHING MISSING

He felt terrified. Scared. Anger. Sad. He felt bad. Worst feelings. He exploded in so many emotions in one time. The people in front of him just stared, did nothing. He didn't know why and how could he felt those things in a sudden. He just remembered a man touched his neck with a strange wand. And then every worst thing came to his sight and made him blind. Numb.

* * *

He remembered he saw everything he shouldn't. Everything he never know, no. Everything he _knew_. He saw a life. His past life. He saw his past pathetic self. He saw a death. His own death. He exploded, he remembered. He knew he hurted someone. Stung him with his own pains. He remembered he almost crossed a line, the forbidden one. But a voice stopped him. It wasn't the deep voice who repealed some spells to made him stay strong and survive. It wasn't a girl's voice who told him to keep his name. No. It was a voice he knew so well. The voice of someone precious. That voice yelled only a word : his name. But it wasn't the name that spinning within his memories in his head. It was the name that had given to him and called him back to life in a first place. It was the name that marked on his neck. He turned to the voice and all he saw was only blue. Beautiful blue covered him with warmth. Saved him. He remembered he cried. Loudest than ever. Yelled out. Screamed. Before fell into darkness, no more feel anything.

* * *

He woke up in a strange traditional room, didn't know how could he ended laying there. Neither he cared. When he tried to move, a hand stopped him and he recognized its owner. His master. His god. The god smiled at him. He smiled back but it must be a wrong, because his god's reaction was weird. The blue eyes god was shock and looked so trouble. He asked why but the god only shook his head, calmed him down. His master smiled again and said everything will be alright. He trusted him.

* * *

A girl came to them. She brought them foods. Breakfast, she said. He stared at her. She stared back. There was something in her stare that he couldn't explain well. It was something like sorrow and regret and joy and relief blended into one. He knew her. She once was his master's another partner beside him. She was once his enemy. He was once hate her. But the hate was already changed, somehow. He remembered he felt something to her. But he didn't know what it was. She smiled and her smiled was wrong to him. It wasn't the smile he remembered. Her smile should be colder and… cruel? He didn't know how to explained his feelings, but… he didn't care. He cared no more.

* * *

He met a guy. The other two called him Father. He hate the man in an instant. The man gave them, he and his master, a job then left. His master looked down on him after his 'Father' was gone. He looked hesitated. The girl offered him a help. A guide. How to do the job. He smiled at his master, calmed him down. He could do any job for him. And he did it. Whatever the job it was.

* * *

He felt something was missing from him. And he knew it was real when he met his master's eyes. Something. Some _one_. Missing.

* * *

Days passed. He lived with a new 'family'. Did new 'jobs'. No more starving. No more poor. No more straying. He got things he ever wanted before. Money. Own house. Family. But he got nothing he need. Something, that was missing from him.

* * *

(i made it from yukine's pov... hope you enjoy it..!)


	4. Something Right

SOMETHING RIGHT

It was night. Dark night. But he wasn't afraid at all. His god stood by him, and he knew everything would be alright. He had him. His master stared silently at the house in front of them. He knew the house. They knew it too well. Easily, his master, and him, sneaked into the house. They looked for a room and found it instantly. They stood beside a bed of a person they knew so well. A girl sleep on it. A girl full of warmth and love and kindness. Their important girl. Their precious girl. He looked up to see his master. And when he found his eyes, the sadness in there wasn't a lie. It was a real, so real, sorrow that made him sick just by see it. He watched his god closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He asked if they would wake her up, but his master said no. He agreed with him. She would be so mad if she wake up and see what would they do to her. Ad it would make their heart get heavier than they were. A silent goodbye would be better, even it would be unfair for her. He saw his master kissed her forehead gently before called his names. He transformed into blades, gleaming sharply in the low light of a bed lamp. He could see the tie between her and his master. All he had to do was only cut it off. But he found sooner that it was the hardest work ever. Their bind was really strong. And it wasn't binded only with his master. It also tied up with him. But he had to cut it all off, whatever how hard it was. And when the work was done, he could feel sadness flowing throughhis master's hands. Covered him in the dark.

* * *

They left the house in a silent. He saw his master bitted his lips so hard, trying to hardened his heart. He, on his own, didn't need much try. His heart had been hardened days ago. The 'Father' made it. But it was too much for his master. He witnessed his lips blood but the pain stayed in his eyes. Lingered there. He feel sorry for his god. He held out his hands, holding his master, trying to calmed him down. His master took his hand and hugged him tightly, immersed his head into his master's chest. But it wasn't enough. They needed her there. _He_ needed her. More than anything. More than anyone else in this world. After a while, his master released him and they walked home in silent. His master keep holding his hand. In their mind, he knew that they thought about the same thing. The girl was better now, without her memories of them. No more danger will happen to her. It wasn't important, their feeling of her. She is save now. She would be alright. She will spend her normal days, as it never interfere with unliving creatures. She will grow up, reach her dream, do anything she wants to do, walked a path that she supposed to walk before they came. She will get a life. Good life. They did a good job. They already healed her. They did something right.


End file.
